The Flash: Raging Frost
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Snowbarry) Barry is willing to go to any length to bring back the woman he loves, even offering to let her kill him to prove she is truly Killer Frost, will Caitlin fight for control succeed or will it end in blood for the hero of Central City


The Flash: Raging Frost

(Another Snowbarry story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it)

Barry's life had become from bad to worse, struck by lightning and in a coma for 9 months, Iris dating detective Thawn, discovering the man he admired and trusted the most was the man in yellow and finally falling for Caitlin Snow who was right now in the midst of her own inner turmoil after becoming Killer Frost, a heat sucking vampire.

"Yeah my life certainly sucks" Barry chuckled to himself darkly as he entered Star Labs to find Caitlin Snow, she made her own little thrown room in the main lab, her seat was an ice throne.

The floor was covered in frosty mist, the entire building was down and in complete darkness… slowly making his way through the lab Barry turned the corner leading into the cortex coming face to face with Caitlin aka Killer Frost.

"Barry Allen" she hissed sliding her tongue across her fangs slowly sizing him up.

"Caitlin" Barry moved cautiously into the room.

"Come to die" she hissed moving from her throne and hovering her way closer to him.

"No… I've come for you" he replied determined to get the woman he loves back.

"You're beloved Caitlin is gone… there is only Killer Frost" she shrieked and launched ice shards towards him.

Barry dived to the side and sped into her sending them crashing into the wall, Barry kept her arms pinned above her head.

"Release me!" she shrieked louder but Barry tightened his grip on her.

"Never" he replied determined.

"You will die!" she tried to break free but Barry kept her pinned between him and the wall, she started to feel something unfamiliar inside her, something she had never felt before in her life… she felt warm.

"Caitlin… look into my eyes, I need to know you're in there" Barry whispered and Killer Frost bucked against him trying her hardest to break loose, soon Barry released his grip on her and pulled back slowly confusing her to say the least.

"If I am wrong Caitlin… and if you really are dead, go ahead and kill me" he spread his arms wide in welcome to whatever Killer Frost would send his way.

Frost slowly began to form Ice spikes and about to throw them towards her open target when she felt tears pour from her eyes, something began to feel like it was punching her from the inside.

Doubling over Frost shrieked in pain, her eyes returned to normal… Caitlin was fighting back for control "Leave my Barry alone" she growled out.

Another shriek of pain and Frost was back "Barry will die by your hands Caitlin" Frost sneered.

"Go to hell frost… I'll kill us both before you hurt him" Caitlin's voice was hard as she struggled to regain control.

"You wouldn't dare" Frost taunted.

"Get out of my body Frost!" Caitlin screamed.

"This body is mine" Frost laughed, Caitlin looked to Barry as she gained control for a few seconds and he gave her a smile leaning in close he planted a kiss on her lips, the kiss was chaste and soft but it was filled with something that Caitlin wished for from the moment she met him… Love.

Using newfound strength she gained she pushed all her energy to expel Frost from her body, ice and frost seeped from her skin as Frost shrieked in agony until finally with a loud explosion and flash of light, Frost was thrown from Caitlin's body and into the abyss.

When Caitlin woke she found herself staring into the eyes of her hero… Barry Allen.

"You ok Caitlin?" he asked and Caitlin nodded her head.

"I'm fine, I pushed Frost from my body: the separation caused our genetic markers to peel away causing the explosion that ripped from inside me" she informed him.

"What now then Miss Snow?" Barry asked.

"Well Mr Allen I believe 2 things will come, 1: Killer frost will find a new victim to take over and 2: you're going to kiss me right now" he grinned at her answer "I think I can handle the second" he replied and kissed her with all the love and care he had whispering to her softly "I love you Caitlin Snow"

"I love you too Barry Allen" she replied wrapping him in her arms.

Barry and Caitlin… as it should be.

(I hope you enjoyed… thank you for past reviews on my stories and I hope to hear more from you)

Lycanboy666


End file.
